


Sauna Effect

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Zombie AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How you holding up?”</p><p>“After yet anotherday of avoiding zombies, traveling across country saving as many people as he can and just trying to survive in general?” Tim winced, Kon’s thumbs hitting a sore knot. “Tired as hell.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sauna Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Mere asked for "ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU and Kon is keeping Tim safe as they search for their friends because all communications are down and some fluff/smut"

Tim sighed as he sank into the hot water. The steam was so thick that Tim couldn’t even see the door. Idly, Tim wondered whose luxury apartment they were currently borrowing…and if they were still alive. If he focused, he could hear sporadic gun shots and car alarms blaring in the distance. But no zombies.  
  


With another sigh, he sank down further into the clear water. The point of soaking in a hot tub was to try to get rid of the stress he had been carrying around for the past few days. To forget for a quick moment that he hadn’t been able to contact anyonefrom his family since the first outbreak. There were a million reasons why Bruce or Dick or even Jason were not responding back. But his mind kept coming back to the one.  
  


That one horrible reason that had taken billions of lives already.  
  


A knock on the door made him jump, water splashing over the rim as Kon poked his head in. “Alright in here?” Kon asked, closing the door behind him as he stepped in. Although Tim couldn’t see it clearly, he could hear the amused twist on Kon’s lips as he asked, “Dude, too much steam don’t you think?”  
  


Lazily, Tim regarded Kon as he stripped and sat down in the tub across from him. “I was going for a sauna effect.”  
  


“Clearly.” Kon snorted, pulling Tim’s foot into his hands. Tim sighed as the other man began to massage the muscles. “How you holding up?”  
  


“After yet anotherday of avoiding zombies, traveling across country saving as many people as he can and just trying to survive in general?” Tim winced, Kon’s thumbs hitting a sore knot. “Tired as hell.”  
  


Kon hummed, thumbs running over the arch of the foot. “Tell me about it.” And suddenly switched the topic, “I tried the phone here but…still no contact.”  
  


Keeping his eyes on Kon’s face for any signs, Tim asked, “Not even Kansas?”  
  


A drop of water falling on the tile was his only answer. Kon’s hands stilled, eyes not meeting Tim’s as he shook his head. Slowly, Tim took his foot back, holding Kon’s hand between both of his. “We’re only a day away. They’re probably alright.”  
  


Kon’s head was still low, staring at the rippling water as Tim continued, “That far out into the country? There’s a good chance the virus didn’t spread there yet. And Clark probably got them to safety.”  
  


Warm fingers squeeze his hand back, blue eyes looking up at him. “I guess so…” A low whine-rumble suddenly breaks the silence between them. Kon’s eyebrows go up, going higher as Tim’s face turned pink.  
  


“Hungry?” He asked, more kindly than teasing. At Tim’s nod, Kon reached out for the shampoo bottle. “There wasn’t too much in the fridge but I’ve got a stew on. You like chicken right? Sit down here.”  
  


Standing up and sitting down between the open space between Kon’s knees, Tim tipped his head back slightly. He closed his eyes when Kon’s fingers began to wash his hair. A deeper, more pleased sigh pushed out of his lungs. His stress seemed to seep out with every scrub of Kon’s fingers.   
  


“I didn’t know you could cook.” His words came out slightly slurred, feeling more and more relaxed with every second.   
  


“I’m beyond the burnt toast stage.” Kon joked, slicking Tim’s hair back before dropping a dollop of suds on the man’s nose. “Close your eyes, gonna wash the soap out.” he warned, taking hold of the shower head.   
  


“That doesn’t exactly answer the question though.” Tim relished the feeling of being taken care of, a bone deep contentment seeping into him.   
  


“Probably cause it wasn’t exactly a question.” Kon poked the side of his lover’s head with the shower head, “But yeah, I can cook a bit. Nothing too fancy though. Enough to get by without poisoning myself or someone else.”  
  


A faint ringing noise suddenly made both of them freeze. Their eyes widened as they recognized the noise. Without another word, they both jumped out of the bathtub and bathroom and towards the ringing cellphone.  
  


Kon hovered behind Tim’s shoulder, wanting to see the display with just as much anticipation as Tim. They both exchanged a relieved look at the “Home” lighting up the screen.


End file.
